


Demon AU

by bassclarinety



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, I kinda made Infelix up for this, I'll come up with a more creative title later, Infelix - Freeform, Kinda, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Multiple, dark personas, sorta - Freeform, there'll be more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassclarinety/pseuds/bassclarinety
Summary: As if on cue, Sanchez’s men filed in, bringing the metal container into full view. Séan furrowed his eyebrows as it turned, weren’t metal containers not supposed to have glass covers? He glanced at Dark, hoping to see some kind of clue to what was in a metal container with a glass pane on the top. But instead of a clarifying look, he was met with a stunned expression, and if the muzzle wasn’t there Séan was sure that Dark’s jaw would be dropped. But that begged the question what was in it- but before Séan could say anything Infelix beat him to the punch. “Why have you a child in that container?”Sanchez grinned maliciously. “This girl has more power than the three of you put together. And I caught her.”





	Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on ao3, and I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Warning for a sexist character, and a sassy Séan!

There were four maximum security cells. Each one was different than the others, one built to keep a level 7 virus in, another to keep a level 9 dark matter demon in, and the last for a level 8 Illusions demon, and each cell was specially equipped to hold their occupants. The cells were arranged in a triangular pattern, and in the center sat the fourth cell.

  
There was a full body (turtle shaped body prison), meant for a level 10 demon that had yet to be caught. It was inside soundproof glass walls that could withstand a hurricane, and atop of the suit, there were chains fastening it in place by connecting it to concrete posts on the three sides of the cell.

  
Séan had often wondered what was supposed to go into that cell, but the guards would hit the butts of their guns against the glass of his cell before he got a close enough to see what the security was inside. Or rather outside his cell and inside another, but thinking like that always gave him a headache, and headaches made him glitch badly, which in turn made the guards threaten to...do something. He honestly couldn’t remember what over the pain of his involuntary glitching.

  
The cell across from him and to the right was Dark, the dark matter demon, was chained up against the wall of his cell, with a muzzle and cuffs that completely covered his hands. The guards often came by and crowed, but left with pouts on their faces, because they never got a reaction besides a blink. The only way that Séan could tell that he was affected was from the fact that the shadows in his cell fluctuated with his breathing.

  
If Séan moved to the right corner of his cell, he was just able to see Infelix, the Swedish illusion demon huddled in almost the exact same place that Dark was chained up in his cell. The only difference was that Infelix was there voluntarily, huddled up against the cold wall, where he clawed at the face mask that blocked his sight. Séan had often noticed him clawing at his mask when a guard entered or exited up on the surveillance balcony door situated above his cell.

  
There was a 7-inch-thick door inhibiting them from the rest of the prison, only allowing for the next shift of guards.

  
-

Séan sat on his metal throne (or a chair, whatever you want to call it) picking at his nails, trying to remove the blood from the last guard that had carried out his threat of using his gun as a bat from under his nails. Séan was still proud of that, mainly because he managed to get Dark to snort from the girlish scream the (male) guard emitted, and sort of like it was a chain reaction, Infelix laughed because Dark snorted. Séan was _really_ fucking proud of himself. Too bad that the blood that got under his nails was a nasty side effect, one that he honestly didn’t care too much about.

  
Unfortunately, the dried blood remained a while longer, because just as he started to get the shit out, that bulky metal door (conveniently placed so that Séan could see it through the fourth cell) opened before the next guard shift. A quick glance at Dark revealed that he had heard the door open, and was watching Séan with narrowed eyes, clearly gauging his reaction since he was unable to move to have a better vantage point. Infelix had heard it too, because out of the corner of his eye, Séan saw him lift his head up from its place next to the wall, angling his ear towards the MMD (Monstrous Metal Door) on his right.

  
Séan stood from his throne and moved closer to the glass wall of his cell, unnoticed by his assigned guards, who had their eyes trained on the MMD as well, shifting their guns to be ready to ward off anybody aiming to set the demons free. Their efforts would have been futile, but only if it was a demon aiming to either kill or set free one of the three demons. Their efforts paid off, however, because General Diego Sanchez marched in, leading a group of field soldiers carrying a colossal piece of metal between all of them.

  
Diego Sanchez, of the fourth battalion of Demon hunters, was a 5’ 6” man with a mace colored spray tan and bleached blonde hair. From what Séan knew about him, he was an insecure General that found solace in putting down any women around him. Sanchez had never really had luck in catching demons, or other not-totally-human beings, mostly supplying trained guards for the prison that Séan had the misfortune to be held in.

  
Sanchez, planted with his back to Infelix’s cell and doing absolutely nothing to help, began to bark at his men to stop acting as if ‘That motherfucking container was so heavy’, and to ‘stop acting like little girls in a clothing store’. Séan scowled. Before he had been captured, he’d often seen people ask little girls why they didn’t want a Barbie instead of a pair of Hulk hands. It was what really set demons and humans apart. Séan grinned as an idea popped into his head.

  
“Looks as if you’re struggling there, _General_.” Séan smirked when Sanchez moved his glare from the struggling soldiers to Séans cell. “Maybe you should look into getting some stronger men to help you carry your travel purse. Or,” Séan gasps as he pretends to think “Maybe a few women would do a better job than all of your men.”

  
The General turned red, lashing out with “A woman could not do a man’s job as well as a man could!” He raised his faux blonde eyebrow confidently. “Besides, a woman wouldn’t be able to do what we have done in the past month.”

  
Séan laughed in return, “All three of us were outsmarted and caught by women. A _woman_.” Séan looked at Dark “What was her name? The one that caught us all in three months?” Dark, not being able to respond, merely raised an eyebrow, but at this point, he (and pretty much everyone in the room) knew Séan was egging on the General. “Was it Deborah? Or Bethany? Maybe it was Cathy~”

  
Sanchez turned a darker shade of red, but before he could retort, a raspy Swedish accent interrupted “I believe that her official title was Sergeant Jessica Tyrell.”

  
Infelix had slipped from his place against the wall and was now standing inches away from his cell’s glass wall, with his head pointed directly at Sanchez. In return the General took a few quick -but very loud- steps away from Infelix. Tracking his movements fluidly, the illusion demon cocked his head quizzically, “Why do you stumble away from me, Diego? Am I not a threat when I am handicapped? You make not a commendable choice when you cower away from a demon that can’t properly use his abilities.”

  
Glancing at his men behind him, Sanchez quickly regained his composure and straightened his tie. “Please. I do not cower away from a demon.” He spat, squared his shoulders, and motioned to the guards outside of Darks cell. “Come open this middle cell, it must be prepared for the new inmate.” Sanchez’s eyes met Darks. “It looks as if you aren’t going to be the most powerful demon here much longer.” He mocked.

  
As if on cue, Sanchez’s men filed in, bringing the metal container into full view. Séan furrowed his eyebrows as it turned, _weren’t metal containers not supposed to have glass covers?_ He glanced at Dark, hoping to see some kind of clue to what was in a metal container with a glass pane on the top. But instead of a clarifying look, he was met with a stunned expression, and if the muzzle wasn’t there Séan was sure that Dark’s jaw would be dropped. But that begged the question what was _in_ it- but before Séan could say anything Infelix beat him to the punch. “Why have you a child in that container?”

  
Sanchez grinned maliciously. “This girl has more power than the three of you put together. And _I_ caught her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is going to be from a different character's perspective, and for example, Séan will always refer to Mark as Dark cause he control the darkness, and Mark will refer to Séan as Anti as an abbreviation of the Anti-Electric Current classification he belongs to.  
> I don't claim the rights to any of these characters, except possibly Infelix, cause I made his demon's name up for this fic.  
> PS soorrry for a first chapter cliffhanger! I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week!


End file.
